A Pair of Vampires
by Palkey
Summary: What if Tsukune was originally a vampire how will he fair if hes not weak but nearly as strong as moka and how will he deal with his legendary harem?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first attempt at a fanfic. I hope to keep this updated frequently. I hope that most people will enjoy this if you do or don't please tell me so I can work on in the future. I intend to keep the main plot but as this will be a 'what-if' title a few changes to the story are natural. So please cooperate with me as I try to make a decent story for you all.

Finally I don't own Rosario + Vampire

Chapter 1 – Warm Welcomes to Vampires

Aono Tsukune looked like he was an average 15 year old boy, everything about him was average to say the least he wasn't too tall or skinny just average, his face had no unique attributes, he had light chocolate brown eyes and hair to match, all his grades were borderline he had no hobbies or even unique qualities about him, he was just your run of the mill teenage boy.

He had been brought up in a small village in Japan by his Mother, Father, Grandfather, and Aunt, he was an only child he had no relatives of the same age, so for most of his youth it had been very lonely, even though he attended public school he had no real friends, everyone said he gave of weird vibes or was a bit creepy, which made him angry because he knew he wasn't normal but he just wanted acceptance by his peers.

But tomorrow it was all going to change, he was going to start high school, not any high school this one was for his kind, its name was Youkai Academy, he would be too excited to sleep that night because he had heard so many stories about Youkai Academy from his parents. He couldn't wait to meet other youkai like him, or better yet a girlfriend, that just so happened to be one of three things he wanted most from high school, the other two were to improve his grades so his mother would get off his back about them, the last was to be accepted, but as he was one of the strongest youkai around he would be welcomed like a king, or so he thought he should.

The Next Morning

7:00AM Aono Tsukune was packed and saying his goodbyes to his beloved family, as he wasn't going to see them until he had a long break from school.

"Good bye Tsukki" said his Mother and Aunt while trying to hide their tears with smiles that were nothing less than worrying in Tsukune's mind but he returned their words with a kiss on their cheeks and a wave.

"Be strong son and just remember that you are better than most of them there" his Father told him warmly, Tsukune knew that his Father was just trying to comfort him but he couldn't shake off the thought of people not liking him because he was 'better' than them.

"Who knows boy, maybe you'll find your key" his Grandfather chuckled with a wink, this statement made the boy blush.

"If you do you have to bring her home at the holidays" his mother whispered to him, causing his blood to rush to his face in a comical manner, that was the last thing he needed his parents talking about him bringing a girl home.

Tsukune was relieved to see the bus coming to get him, he wasted no time in clambering on after saying his last farewells, he looked up into the bus drivers seat to see a man who was mystery personified, he had a fairly old face a strong looking build, a big cigars in his mouth and his eyes, well if he had any Tsukune couldn't tell all he could see was shadowed orbs which reflected a tiny bit of light which he assumes was his eyes, but he felt he could trust this man for some reason. Tsukune took his seat near the front "where are all the other students" he asked looking around the empty bus.

"Ah, not many students live in the human world boy, least of all vampires," he paused as he noticed Tsukune looked shocked. 'How could he tell what I was, even though I'm sealed he could tell, I had best watch out for this Guy.' he pondered not quite feeling comfortable anymore. "Ah, well it was obvious that Rosario isn't a fashion accessory is it," glancing and the metal cross on a choker around Tsukune's neck. "Ah, and it also helps that I knew of your parents too boy." Tsukune was at a loss for words after this statement "Ah, by the looks of your Rosario it's the kind that you can't take off yourself." The Bus driver finished with a smirk.

"Erm... yeah that's right, Mother thought that when I find the other person who could take it off it would be ... er ... romantic...so, well yeah." He finished and swore he heard the Bus Driver chuckle, which didn't help the embarrassment he felt and showed as his checks went a dark pink colour. A sudden burst of light from the tunnel Tsukune was given a full view of the location of where he would be staying till he graduated. The first word to describe it was unique as there were so many strange things about the area, for starters he was on by a Cliff side which was connected to a river, but to the other side of the cliff was a very big and thick forest which as it had to be was very, very dark, he could only see though two rows of trees before his vision was engulfed by darkness.

None the less he got off the bus and bid the driver farewell and started to walk towards the forest and his new life. Trudging thought the forest he was smelling many scents mostly mud and the trees and small plants, he could even guess at a bit of decay which wouldn't surprise his as there were graves everywhere, but a new scent was in the air it was nice and sweet almost like strawberries. But by the time he had registered the smell he felt a meteor hit him in his back. Falling towards the floor he heard a girly squeal then he landed but the floor wasn't as hard as he had assumed it was soft and warm and....moving in alarm Tsukune opened his eyes and looked about nothing could prepare him for the sight that would befall him. The first thing he notice was a large amount of pink which after a second or so he had recognised as hair, long pink well kept, strawberry smelling hair. Moving down he saw a very beautiful face one of pure youth and vibrancy, with a small nose pink cheeks a small round chin and the most stunning eyes he had ever seen, two deep pools of pure emerald green just glistening up at him. Glancing further down he had notice and black choker around her neck 'oh this is just too perfect she's like me and she's so cute.' He thought he noticed a small bit of silver poking out from her top and accidentally a bit of skin too. Trying to not go too red he looked down further and saw two long and elegant legs but protruding from one of her thighs he notice a hand, his hand, he gasped and stood up repeating an apology, she wasn't paying attention to his words more his wounds and the scent of his blood just the smell made her body tingle.

"Sorry..." She said as she grabbed his wrist "it's the smell of your blood.... I need it because I'm a vampire" she mumbled as her fangs sank into Tsukune's wrist, the victim was shocked at how forward she was being for he was told that vampires only drink from their parents when young then their mates when older, other than that he was not told about friends 'so maybe she's interested in me, yeah I wish it's just a misunderstanding' he told himself as she pulled away from his wrist she saw him smiling at her 'how can he be happy about this, all of the people I asked said people don't like losing blood,' she pondered for a moment as she looked down to his neck and she let out a gasp 'he has a choker like mine, oh that means he has a Rosario too, and I just sucked his blood, mommy always said the first time you drink vampires blood it should be with your mate and I just bit him, oh no what am I going to do' she looked horrified.

"Hey I'm Aono Tsukune I'm a new student here." Tsukune said hoping to get to talk to this new vampire girl he met.

"m-my n-n-name is A-Akashiya Moka I'm new here t-too." she mumbled as she tried to hide her embarrassment.

"Akashiya Moka huh, nice name it sounds a bit familiar though." he said.

"Erm I'm sorry but I really have to go, by Tsukune." she said as she ran off with a very red face, leaving Tsukune to his thoughts 'she didn't have to run away but she was so cute I hope I get to talk to her again' as he went to the entrance ceremony.

Tsukune struggled to pay attention to the speaker as all he could think of was that girl called Moka, just thinking about her had him warming up and feeling in high spirits 'strange I haven't ever been like this before, maybe the bicycle did more damage than I thought.'

'**Well isn't it obvious Tsukune?' **A voice inside his head said in an unconcerned tone.

'How do you mean? What you think I like her?' he replied while gaining a rather large blush.

'**Um, yes, I just wonder how her blood tastes I just bet it's delicious, her vampire form must also be quite the beauty.' **the voice said with an alarming amount of lust. He must admit he too was also intrigued by the prospect of her true form but he shock this off as her rosary looked the same as his so he assumed it worked the same.

'Or maybe I will be able to take hers off and she'll be my... girlfriend' he thought filled with hope. 'Hey have you heard her name before, Akashiya I swear I have heard it before'

'**Akashiya... oh wow Count Shuzen's daughter sucked **_**my **_**blood,' **sounding somewhat like a school girl who had just seen their favourite celebrity. That had left Tsukune pale he had heard of Count Shuzen, he knew he was a very powerful vampire with a great deal of wealth and influence. If he told his parents about today he would be hung for not getting to know her better, so he came to the conclusion that he would be her friend. He had made it to his homeroom as he sat down the teacher, a rather young woman with a pretty face and a pair of cat ears on her head, introduced herself to the class.

Meanwhile Moka was walking around looking for her homeroom but she couldn't get the thought of that Tsukune boy out of her head, but why did he smell like a human and why what if he thought she was strange, although his blood was delicious just the thought of it had her taste buds gagging for more, wait was this good? No this was most certainly not good. But she was worrying about what he would think of her. She thought she would tell her parents but her mother would end up giving her 'the talk', as she did when any of her sisters mentioned a boy, and her father would probably want to kill the boy for having impure thoughts about his precious little angel, even thought he was well known for him ruthlessness and brutality, he kept his family very close to heart and most of the time couldn't refuse any requests made, which Moka's mother made sure to exploit as frequent as possible. She found herself outside her homeroom as she opened the door and started to apologise to her teacher about being late se was interrupted by half a class of males chanting.

"So cute." a few said.

"How beautiful, what's your name?" a few more said

"Will you marry me?" a rather sweaty boy from the back pleaded

"Erm... no I'm sorry I won't marry you, but thank you anyway" she said to the sweaty boy who seemed to crumple under her refusal. "Hello everyone my name is Akashiya Moka it's nice to meet you all" she chirped happily at her acceptance into the class. As she waited to be assigned a seat she looked around and smelt a familiar smell and saw were it was coming from, he was in her class, she could have died from embarrassment but was save by his cheerful grin and wave. Which to Tsukune's dismay almost every male and one or two females noticed this and rounded on him drowning him in questions. Moka heard a few words of them including a few 'my Moka' and 'I will kill you' leaving her feeling rather guilty, the assault of the Aono youth was stopped when the teacher announced Moka's seat, which to most people's anger happened to be behind the boy who had just waved at her. As she was approaching her seat Tsukune whispered to her something about having a word with her after class. 'Why does he want to talk to _me_?' she questioned herself. 'Don't tell me he is angry about taking his blood... oh no that's it he's going to beat me up and we will never be friends.' she told herself but was shocked to hear a response.

'**Stupid girl, that isn't it at all, he probably just wants to talk to you because us vampires aren't exactly common are we.' **The voice said abruptly.

'Who's that... oh no the humans were right I am crazy I'm even hearing voices in my head, my life can't get any worse.' She thought dejectedly.

'**Oh please... I am you... I so to say am your vampire side of you. Those humans were not right either.' **The voice told her in a very matter of fact tone leaving no room for argument.

'How come you never spoke to me before then?' she asked hoping to outsmart herself.

'**Well I assumed that would be too obvious, when we were in human school you were very emotionally fragile if I talked to you I am sure you would have thought you were insane or something, when in reality only schizophrenic.' **she said in a reassuring tone. **'But still that boy is a vampire like us and you went and bit him, if mother finds this out she will be sure to get involved in this.'** She continued **'Aono huh maybe father knows something about his family, oh and the teacher has been calling you for a while.' **She finished allowing Moka to return to her senses.

"...Ah good you are awake, so we were just discussing the benefits of coexisting with humans would you care to share some light on the subject?"she asked in a friendly tone that put Moka's mind at rest.

"Well I think that..." was all Moka could say before being interrupted by a rowdy looking boy with a long touch and foul smell oozing off of him.

"The best thing about it is all the beautiful human women you can get your hands on." He said in quite a proud and happy tone.

'Wow what a creepy thing to say' both teenage vampires thought and unknown to the other they got the same reply from their vampire selves.

'**What do you expect from a stupid half breed like him?' **A voice in each of their heads said.

'**Oh Tsukune, Moka has been sniffing at you for a while.'** after being told this he blushed heavily.

Moka had sensed the blood rush to his face and then heard** 'I think he noticed your sniffing,'** her vampire self told her causing a blush also which Tsukune picked up on. The rest of the class went by smoothly without anything to interesting happening except one of the students losing human form and shrank into a small rat like thing much to his embarrassment.

Tsukune was dragging Moka through the halls of Youkai Academy hand in hand; much to the spectators dislike most of all a girl with blue hair and a large chest. Hearing choruses of threats like,

"I will kill if you do anything to my Moka." and his favourite, "let me choke you with your spine." Ignoring these he took her to the roof and started to speak

"Moka... I know when you bit me this morning it was a simple misunderstanding so please don't be so embarrassed and let's put it behind us and I'm sure we can be good friends." He announced trying to sound as friendly as possible.

"Erm... okay that sounds good, but the reason I was embarrassed was because... your blood was... really...delicious and I was worried you would hate me for it" she whispered looking down at her feet whilst shuffling one of them in the other.

The only thing Tsukune could think was how cute she was but keeping his cool he replied with "I couldn't hate you for that, in fact if my blood is that good I may let you have some once a week unless of course you object" he proposed thinking he sounded rather cool.

"Oh Tsukune thank you so much" she squealed barley able to hold back from hugging him, but she just couldn't and she clambered onto him in a strange hug, but it wasn't a hug it was a way to get his blood as she sunk her fangs into his wrist she muttered "I'm so sorry but..." But what Tsukune thought but before he knew it he was falling.

Expecting to hit the floor soon he opened one of his eyes to see a very white and large ceiling, 'I'm sure I was just on the roof with Moka where did this ceiling come from' he pondered on it for a minute but gave up and looked around the room, he was in a bed a well kept white bed with a white curtain, with the one thing he hated most, needles, covering the curtain in a strange pattern, surrounding it. From this he had assumed he was in a hospital bed but much to his delight there was a fresh blood bag suspended from a holder next to his bed, which he happily bit into, but soon wished he hadn't it was very bitter and tasted a bit too warm for his liking, but he put up with it. On his bed side cabinet he noticed a letter with a tear drop smeared on it, it read

_Dear Tsukune_

_I am very sorry I couldn't control myself when I got close to you so I dropped you off here and wrote a note to tell you that it would be better if we weren't friends so I am sorry for doing this to you but it's for the best _

_Love from Moka_

Reading it gave a sharp pain on his heart which he couldn't explain, he was even crying, he ran a finger over one of the tear drops and it was still warm so that meant it she wasn't far away from here were ever here was. He got out of his bed and walked to the door to get out but after leaving he didn't recognise anything near him, he decided to go to the outskirts of the school until he recognised something and it took about three minutes to fine the front gate and from there he headed to the path that was to the dorm's. Along the way he heard a scream from the forest next to him, he panicked he knew he should help but he was sealed so if someone was in danger what would he be able to do, but his brain lost to his instincts as he found himself darting in the direction of the scream. After about twenty seconds he found himself in a clearing looking at two shapes by a tree one was cowering on the floor and the other was closing in on the person cowering, he smelt a smell that told him that the cowering person was Moka the light fragrance of strawberry shampoo was tickling his nostrils until he took charge and shoved the other person out of the way, he grabbed Moka and shot off in the other direction until a small blast of Youkai hit them, they wheeled around to see the boy with the large tongue in his monster form, he was larger than a bus in height and width and looked like an ogre, Tsukune and Moka both knew they were done for in their human forms.

"How did a weakling like you think he would get away with my woman?" The ogre roared.

"Moka run I will hold him off." Tsukune said trying to be cool and impress her.

"No I can't... I can't let you get hurt because of me anymore." She told him with tears welling up in her beautiful eyes, which made him want to kiss her but he resisted the urge and calmly said.

"But I want to look out for you and I still want to be your friend no matter...." he was cut off as the ogre he slammed his fist down into the ground around them causing both of the vampires to lose their footing and stumble, Tsukune went to support Moka from falling and she tried to hold onto his neck for support but neither managed to reach their targets and both fell onto the floor with Tsukune on top of Moka in a questionable manner. Two dull clanks of metal hitting the hard ground were heard by the pair as they looked into each other's eyes they noticed that they had changed from warm brown and emerald green to a blood red colour with a large black slit in both eyes.

The ogre who felt like the top of the food chain looked down at his two victims a beautiful young girl and a weak boy trying to save her it was almost too good to be true, first he would dispose of the boy and them have his way with the silver haired beauty on the floor, 'wait silver hair Moka has pink hair' he told himself, then it him a tremendous demonic aura that would put fear in the heart of any fully grown Youkai and then a second blast of aura that was the same if not greater than the first was. He could only watch as thousands of bats descended from nowhere and surrounded the two 'weak and helpless' students. The ogre was horrified so much that he couldn't move a muscle, he was shaking where he stood then the bats dispersed leaving two beings on the floor both had metallic silver hair had huge auras.

"**I do believe that you're still lying on top of me" **said a voice that was graceful and elegant yet full of power and pride. She appeared to be a woman in her late teens she was beautiful and bigger than before her height increased along with her bust size and leg length much to the delight of the young man on top of her. He now had a very strong muscular face and a well toned shape, he looked menacing but he spoke soothingly to her.

"**Oh... I'm very sorry; I would never do anything to make a woman of your brilliance upset" **he said quietly to her in a tone that made her blush, at this the young man whispered gently in her ear **"or maybe you like it like this" **which made her blush a molten red colour. Moka had enough of Tsukune's flirting and threw him off to the side and into a tree.

"**Now then, you" **she said pointing at the ogre **"I do believe you had the nerve to call me your woman"** she said rounding in on him.

"I don't care if you're an S-class vampire I will still beat you and claim you as mine" he roared in a voice that feigned power and confidence, when to be honest he really wanted to run away, but he had to true against the pure-blood noble vampires that stood before him, even though one of them was turning a tree into a chair to sit on.

"**Moka hurry up and clean this half-breed up, then we can get out of here and paint the town red."** His tone was just plain bored but he seemed content with just watching from the sidelines, clutching both rosary's in his palm. **"Hey ogre if you call her your woman again I will make sure you don't say it again.** **M'kay."**

"**I intend to and what's with this '**_**call her your woman again I will make sure you don't say it again' **_**business I don't belong to you"** she roared at her fellow vampire.

"**Ah... I am very sorry Miss Akashiya your right you don't belong to me, **_**not yet anyway**_**" **he replied whispering the last bit with a very charming grin. He sat back and watched as Moka rounded on the ogre who looked furious that he wasn't being taken seriously but it soon turned to terror as he saw the vampires foot raised and aimed at him.

"**Know your place" **she told the troll who was flying through the air as a result of her ferocious kick. She then turned on Tsukune who had stood up and was approaching her **"I need to sleep a little bit longer so if you don't mind I will take my rosa..."**she was silenced by a kiss from Tsukune.

"**I will make you mine" **he whispered as he placed her Rosario back on her choker and his on his.

A man in white robes watched the scene unfold and muttered "interesting very interesting"

Tsukune awoke feeling cold but strangely warm where ever he was sleeping was hard and uneven. He slowly opened his eyes to catch a glimpse of a rising sun, painting the sky an orangey red colour that was breathtaking and he even saw a pink tree branch, 'tree branches aren't pink surly I must have been mistaken' he assured himself. He looked again it was still there her tried to move his neck but it was numb, thinking about it his whole body felt heavier than normal, he couldn't move at all. After about three minutes something on top of him rolled over and then he saw a sleeping face it was Moka, 'Moka is laying on me... oh my lord... what happened last night' he thought and many different scenarios popped into his head until he was disturbed by a voice

"Tsukune your blood is so wonderful I can smell it from here" she mumbled while still asleep Tsukune saw her fangs elongate and hover closer to his collar bone until "chuu" then he heard a gasp and saw Moka's head shoot up and stared at the boy she was lying on a look of terror on her face. 'What did I do? Why am I here? Why is Tsukune here? Wahhh!!!! What happen last night, we didn't, did we? No we can't have, I remember my Rosario coming off, oh I will ask her when she wakes up. But if we did then he will have to meet my parents and I would have to meet his, but I would get his blood, no I cant think like that otherwise I might end up like one of my sisters' She stood up and brushed herself off and helped Tsukune up "Tsukune you don't happen to remember anything from last night do you?" she asked shyly.

"Erm sorry no I don't I just remember the rosary coming off" he told her see her face light up in relief. "My mother will be so shocked to hear it came off on my first day here, she thinks that only your one true love can take these off, kind of silly, huh?" he said

"Yeah silly" she muttered 'Mother did tell me that too I will have to ask her whether she was serious or not' "well I'm going to go to my room and clean up I suggest you do too" she suggested.

"Bye" they both said as they departed to go to the separate dorms, Tsukune turned to look over his shoulder as he saw Moka watching him, they both froze for a second or two until Moka went so red she could be mistaken for a traffic light, and ran off into her dorm. As Tsukune entered his dorm room he saw most of his belongings were there his bag was in the corner he opened it to see his watch the time was 4:30 and he was wide awake, 'ah this sucks I have three hours before school what can I do' he thought to himself as he entered the bathroom and drew himself a bath with the herbal water supplied for him. As he was leaving the bath he checked the time once more and much to his shock it was 7:20 he fell asleep in the bath and was left with ten minutes to get ready for school. Outside the dorms a pretty pink haired girl sighed and walked away looking sad.

END OF CHAPTER 1

I hope you enjoyed

Next time we will meet a succubus who has it in for our heroin and a witch who has a thing for our heroin.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Rosario + Vampire and also I hope you all had a great Christmas

_Last time_

_It was 7:20 he fell asleep in the bath and was left with ten minutes to get ready for school. Outside the dorms a pretty pink haired girl sighed and walked away looking sad._

Chapter 2 – Girls, Evil?

A very pretty girl with blue hair perfectly framing her delicate face, she had violet eyes that seemed to radiate confidence. Her body was small but well shaped; she had long-ish legs, a small waist and a very much oversized chest, for her height anyway. This person was called Kurumu Kurono, she was a beautiful girl, but unfortunately for our vampire friends, she had a grudge and it was on Moka. In only the first day Kurumu went from having everyone gawking at her, which didn't displease her in the slightest in fact she welcomed it, to having everyone comparing her to a rumoured pink haired girl who was the essence of beauty, which most certainly anger her but she thought she would check her opponent out. When she found out they were in the same class Kurumu thought she would be able to read her intentions, after Moka's introduction to the class it was clear in her mind the Moka was attempting to seduce the entire male population which would get in her way, so this threat was to be labelled 'very dangerous.'

After watching her Kurumu notice she spent a lot of time with Aono Tsukune, a boy with no real good points on first impression and he showed no interest in her aside from the occasional blush. Which confused her, but maybe he 'swung the other way' and this Moka girl was trying to 'bend him back' she considered. 'Yes of course that's it, how annoying, it is genius what she is doing, starting with the hardest one first then pick up the easy ones.'

"I will take Aono Tsukune from your grips and make him my personal slave" she announced to no-one and let out a sinister cackle.

Aono Tsukune sneezed as he was leaving his dorm room he only had a few minutes to get to class; his brown hair was in a mess as he was too rushed to comb it, but his mood was good because he now had a friend, a very pretty friend, she was a vampire just like himself. Tsukune was really looking forward to seeing what the next three years had in store for him, because after just knowing each other for one day he felt they were really close.

He had made it through the school gates just in time. He was just about to enter the last corridor to his homeroom when he heard a clatter of books and a whimper. He saw where it had come from it's was a beautiful blue haired girl with deep violet eyes, which gazed into his and then she spoke.

"Ah Tsukune, wont you help me carry all of these books to class." she pleaded whilst batting her eye lashes at him. She was pleased to see him comply, lifelessly he picked half the books up in one hand and Kurumu in the other, she was a bit shocked at this, as she had only meant for the charm to allow him to be commanded, but she wasn't complaining.

The homeroom door had opened mostly everyone looked up, most eagerly of all was Moka, what she saw made her want to cry, first she saw Tsukune's head and shoulders, but then a little blue lump on his chest, which turned out to be a girl and to Moka's horror not just any girl, a very pretty girl and Tsukune was carrying her into class. 'Who is she? Why is Tsukune carrying _her_? What about me? Maybe he did mean he want to be just friends.' She was questioning, but soon stopped as she saw Tsukune drop the books off on the teachers table and proceeded to walk towards the seat next to her, not even sparing a glance at her, and pulled the chair out and placed Kurumu on the chair, before leaving placing a kiss on the back of her hand. Kurumu let out a fake gasp and put her hands over her face. After a few moments she looked to Moka and gave her a wink, Moka's eyes widened and became teary, she spent the rest of the class staring out of the window trying to understand how and what just happened. When class was finished Moka ran out without even taking her bag, she ended up in an empty hallway she couldn't stop the tears from pouring out, then she heard a voice callout

"Ha Ha, the rumoured vampire Akashiya Moka reduced to tears from losing her 'project'" it said. Moka looked around and saw the girl who Tsukune was carrying earlier. "I am the succubus Kurumu Kurono, and you Moka are the biggest eyesore in my plan for my Youkai Academy harem, so I have stolen Aono Tsukune from you and even made him straight before you could" she told her with a big grin on her face.

"Leave Tsukune out of this and what do you mean made him straight?" Moka asked not understanding what the succubus had meant by that, feeling even worse than before as she had gotten Tsukune in danger again.

"It means he now likes women not boys" she explained as Moka let out a gasp but she told herself that Kurumu was wrong he wasn't like that. "So this proves that I am better than you so you must give up your pla..." she was cut off by a loud call

"Moka, Moka I need to speak to you" Tsukune said as he came panting around the corner.

"Oh Tsukune" said Kurumu as a large chest was smothering Tsukune's face. "Come on Tsukune lets go somewhere more private." Tsukune tried to get her off of him but was incapable as her grip was superior to his. Moka was watching this, a bit shocked as it looked like Tsukune was fondling Kurumu while she was bouncing up on top of him, Kurumu let out a growl of pure ecstasy as Tsukune missed her arm and ended up grabbing one of the softest things he had ever felt, Moka let out a muffled sob as she ran away from the scene.

Moka found herself in the girl's toilet crying, she felt betrayed by Tsukune, 'what, am I not good enough for him?'

'**What are you waiting for? Go find Tsukune and give him a piece of your mind, and if you can, get him to bring me out; I need to get some revenge' **she commanded finishing with an evil laugh that could strike fear in the 'heart' of Satan. Moka turned around running to where Tsukune was; unfortunately they were nowhere to be seen.

"Get off me Kurumu, this is a little bit weird" Tsukune yelled as Kurumu pushed him onto the bed in the room, then holding him down, while sitting on his chest. 'This is terrible what can I do?'

'**You can shut up and enjoy your ride.'** Inner Tsukune interjected and proceeded to say **'she won't be able to charm us again the first time was pure luck, so give it up and give her what she wants.'**

Giving into circumstance Tsukune stopped resisting. The door flew open, a few moments later both residence of the bed saw a positively furious Moka walk in, her normally pretty face was contorted into a foul glare directed at Kurumu, the corner of Moka's mouth was constantly twitching. Kurumu released her hold on Tsukune and turned on Moka, Kurumu's human form left forgotten as she sprouted a pair if wings out from her back, she also grew claws from where her fingernails were. From one look at the scene Tsukune could tell both girls were serious, although he was unsure on their motives, he hoped Moka's was to protect him but was curious about Kurumu's desire to fight. He knew that Moka in her sealed state was no better off than a human, so he would try and take her rosary off, but if that failed operation meat-shield would be put into plan.

He had lunged forward in between the two, made his way over to Moka and tugged at her rosary, to his dismay it didn't budge, he was sure it came off just like that yesterday, 'crap operation meat-shield it is' he told himself. He held Moka close to him and covered her behind his back. Kurumu had been airborne for a few seconds before making her first sweep at Moka, she descended at the two, she aimed her claws at their sides but Tsukune had sidestepped away from it. Kurumu went back on the offensive as she went in head on swiping her claws viciously at the pair, but again they had evaded but unfortunately for Kurumu she had hit into a window and smashed it. A brief interval had been acquired so Tsukune thought of a plan but he had to take the rosaries' off for it to work, he requested her to take his off but it ended in no avail.

Kurumu was back on her feet she had regained her composure and anger and made a quick dash at the pair, he claw slashed the back of Tsukune's knees forcing him to lose balance, he was falling back, he was stopped because Moka still had her hold of the rosary he was standing, a sudden surge of inspiration had hit him, he took Moka's rosary in his hand and tugged at it, he instantly felt like he was falling back. Kurumu had turned around in the air to witness two small metal crosses hit the floor, followed by two rapidly changing bodies. The endlessly beautiful Akashiya Moka had changed into a young woman with silver hair, crimson eyes, large fangs, and a body most models would die for, she was laying on top of a young man with short silver hair, crimson eyes, large fangs, and a muscular and toned body most young men would die for. The scene was an image of pure beauty, the woman's hair was draped over her shoulders and onto the man's, her hands were either side of his chest and their legs had intertwined. The scene 'was' beautiful, until the man spoke.

"**Ah what a way to awaken, Don't you think so Moka my dea..."**he began to say before he was interrupted by a very annoyed person's eager fist, he swore his nose had been sat on by an elephant but shook it off after a few seconds, only to be lectured by aforementioned person.

"**If you value your life I suggest you reconsider how you intend to finish that sentence." **She had rounded on him again and dropped her knee into one of his more delicate areas, a high pitched scream was able to be heard from anywhere in the academy. **"I think that you know your place now? If not I would be only too happy to show you again."** She finished in a somewhat sadistic tone. Kurumu felt forgotten in the background as she witnessed this 'lovers' quarrel, but was quite happy to be forgotten as the power she could feel emitting from the two of them was absurd, it was felt like she was standing in front of a dragon, but she did have her pride so she didn't flee. **"Oh succubus girl, I don't stand for inferiors baring their fangs at me, so I will just have to remove them." **

Said succubus had only just understood the meaning of her words as a tremendous force had hit her, she then noticed a pain beyond belief rushing to every inch of her body as though her own blood was ripping her apart. She fell to the ground in front Moka, who was ready to seal the deal, as she raised her arm into the air she said to the succubus.

"**Know your place."** As she brought her arm down aimed at her neck, but the blow didn't land, both women looked at the hand that would've taken Kurumu's life, Tsukune was holding it back with a very out of place serious look.

"**Remember your still in school, killing her wouldn't be a great idea." **He said in a deep and sincere tone that both women felt soothed and warmed by. **"Also she's hot so killing her would be a waste of such irresistible beauty." **he said with a wink at Kurumu who felt her face flood with blood even though it was such a bad line. A foot swished through the air and it came into contact with a healing delicate area, another scream echoed the academy, the male vampire was frozen in pain, a small metal chink sounded as his hair turned from silver to brown, the female vampire had put Kurumu and Tsukune on the large bed in the room before picking up her rosary and placing it on herself and falling from consciousness.

DING, DONG, DING, DONG.

The bells announcing the end of the school day had rung. A boy with brown hair was waking up he was comfortable and very warm he could feel two pillows either side of his head they were beyond soft they were pillows that gods must use, he told himself, he tried to get comfortable using them, he felt them quiver and heard a suppressed moan. Startled Tsukune's eyes shot open, the first thing he noticed was a giant yellow hill made of fabric, it was large well rounded and slowly raising up and down, seeing this he reached out to it, he was taken aback by how close it was, in fact his nose could touch it if he wanted. Raising his head slowly to gaze at his surroundings, he noticed he was in a bed, but he wasn't alone either side of him were two young women one the succubus Kurumu, he now knew what the 'pillows' were felling rather stupid, the other was Moka the vampire. Tsukune pondered on how he got into this bed and how it happened, he remembered his rosary coming off then nothing, and he made a mental note that he had to sort that out.

Both of the girls awoke in their bed, Tsukune noticed this and jokingly said "good morning" to them. Unfortunately both of the girls looked furious, Moka noted this was the second time she had awoke next to Tsukune, she felt she could trust him but the unnerving thing was how she didn't remember how she got into the situation, Kurumu checked her clothing she was fully clothed much to her surprise, this Tsukune had ticked another one of her boxes, he was gentle and kind a gentleman but he was also strong and helpful but unfortunately he was flirty. They had all gotten out of the bed and walked back to class to notice there were no students in the school at all, looking for the nearest clock he saw the time it was 4:00, and they had missed the entire school day, but the two friends became three.

Tsukune had suggested going back to their separate rooms, but Moka dismissed this saying they should go out for a walk in the forest, Tsukune complied but Kurumu returned to her room. The two vampires were walking around discussing their own upbringings and comparing them with each others, just when Tsukune was getting on the subject of his mother, which Moka had wanted to know about, they were cut off by a scream from the dark forest's endless shadows, Tsukune started to head in the direction of the scream followed by Moka, after a short while they had reached the area of the scream.

There was a tree which had become shelter for a small girl whose attire shouted out witch cosplay, she was shaking clearly frightened by something, about two metres away were two giant lizards who were sniffing the air with their eyes closed, trying to smell their prey, they found it and in a split second they were at the tree by the witch. They opened their eyes not to see the small witch but a beautiful girl with bright pink hair that shone even in the dark of the forest, and a boy who looked a bit pathetic to say the least, and a small witch cowering behind the two of them.

The two lizard men glared at them and skulked away from the three of them muttering something about getting her next time. A small teary eyed girl who looked like a child was being held by the pink haired girl in an attempt to comfort the small witch. After separating she mumbled her thanks to the two.

"But I would have been okay without your help, but thank you Moka my name is Yukari Sendou." The witch said to the pink haired girl.

"I heard about you, you're in our grade even though your only eleven right? Wow you must be really smart. By the way this is Aono Tsukune." She added.

"Oh, and what is he to you, A friend, a boyfriend or even a lover?" Yukari asked in a demanding tone that worried Moka and embarrassed her as Tsukune was sure to have heard it; she told him that he was her closest friend, but Yukari had dismissed this and labelled him as her main rival for the love of Moka. "Hey Tsukune, go away this is girls time."

"Okay, Moka I will see you tomorrow, it was nice to meet you Yukari, bye." Tsukune said. As he was walking back he was wondering if this school would be calm in only two days he had gotten into two fights and both were about Moka. He got into his room and undressed instantly; he then clambered into his bed and dropped right off to sleep. Meanwhile with Moka and Yukari, Yukari was questioning Moka about every aspect of her life and lingering on her every reply. By the time Moka was about to question her, the small witch said she was too tired to continue and was going to go to bed, so they separated and both went to bed

Tsukune and Moka both had similar dreams they both were watching what their vampire selves had done and were shocked at how they treated the other. Tsukune was very embarrassed when he saw himself kiss inner Moka, he wondered what his pink haired Moka would do if she found out. When she saw it she was positively beaming as Tsukune had kissed her, well the other him and the other her but it was still a kiss. They both saw the rest as the dream ended and the both of them woke up, the first thing Tsukune did was check his delicates, he was relieved to see them in top shape. The first thing Moka did was she to her bathroom and cleaned herself and put on her makeup, more than normal as she hoped that Tsukune would kiss **her **this time.

'**Not going to happen, that boy doesn't have the balls, if you want a kiss you're going to have to do it.' **Inner Moka said.

'But I can't kiss a boy; Tsukune will have to kiss me.'

'**Well this is one dilemma I won't help you with good luck, oh and if he needs punishing just bring me out.'**

Meanwhile Tsukune was calling his mother, as she picked up to hear her son's voice, it made her day. He told her all about the school and his lessons and his fights but mostly of Moka, this made his mother even happier she even told him to bring her home next time they had a break, he nervously agreed he just couldn't say no to his mother, just as he was about to go his mother told him she had to tell him some news.

"Son, me and your aunt are both three months pregnant, isn't it great you get two new brothers or sisters, so please come back during a break I believe your father will need help." After hearing this Tsukune was in a frozen state until he heard his mother say goodbye to him. He slowly walked out of his dorm and was spotted by Moka who rushed over to him and grabbed a hold of his arm, she was surprised to not have him greet her, and he was just staring at nothing.

"Tsukune, Tsukune wake up." Moka said waving in front of his eyes.

"Pregnant" Tsukune said, Moka took her arm off from his and started to ask him questions, when Kurumu jumped in at Tsukune from nowhere, smothering him with her breasts, Moka forced her off of him but Kurumu was more interested in why he had shown no signs of noticing, seeing this Moka told Kurumu he was shocked as he found out he got someone pregnant.

"WHAT!! Tsukune I have chosen you to be my 'mate of fate', so you can't impregnate anyone but me." She told him.

"My mother pregnant" was all he could say before he added "aunt too."

Kurumu looked appalled "you got your mother and aunt pregnant, you Tsukune are DISCUSTING!!" she said slapping him.

Moka on the other hand took and more serious approach "Tsukune please tell me you didn't get them pregnant." She pleaded.

"No dad did, but their pregnant, pregnant" he mumbled. Both girls rushed to apologise, Tsukune didn't mind but he was still in shock, "oh and Moka my mother says she wants to meet you when we next get time off."

"Oh Tsukune I would love to but I am afraid I can't I already promised daddy I would go home and give a report of my time here, unless you want to come with me?" she said but was rejected as Tsukune said he had to see his family for a while. Kurumu let out a small cough as to ask why she wasn't going home with Tsukune.

"Ah, Kurumu what did you mean by 'mate of fate'?" he asked

"Oh it's wonderful; it's when a succubus chooses one man out of man to make babies with, and you Tsukune are going to get me pregnant even if you don't want to."

"NO Kurumu you can't do that to my Tsukune, I mean Tsukune." Moka said turning a molten red colour.

"We should be going to class." Tsukune suggested, as the three walked to class, Tsukune caught a glance at Moka who was looking at him, he saw her go very, very red and rigid which made Tsukune laugh. Her Tsukune he could get used to that

The first half of the day went by without any hassle but Tsukune was still trying to recover from his shock. He was just getting lunch when Moka had asked if she could have some of his blood, he joyously accepted, but not thinking it through he was left felling very light headed and thirsty, his fangs had elongated and was sniffing for the tastiest blood around, but all he could smell was Moka, at that time Kurumu made her appearance and offered Tsukune to nibble at her.

She felt two small pricks in her neck, then instead of feeling emptier she felt warm, very warm actually, strangely she wanted more, Tsukune had pulled away after his refill but Kurumu stared into the air, "oh wow... wow" was all she could say. Moka looked horrified she then tried to push her away from Tsukune, she wanted to feel that but she couldn't just ask. Moka's two friends fell to the floor after being struck by large pots each, and then Yukari appeared with a satisfied grin on her face.

"Moka I have saved you from the rabble you call friends, let's go and play doctor." She said but Moka shook her head and went to Tsukune's side. "Why don't you love me, please love me, not this idiot." The child pleaded; again Moka shook her head as she caressed Tsukune's head in her lap. Yukari ran out crying leaving Moka feeling terrible, but Tsukune needed her, she hoped

When Tsukune awoke he was feeling a bit sore but all in all fine, Moka was asking him loads of silly things like how many fingers she was holding up, he humoured her and went along with it he felt good to have someone care, he jokingly said his head still hurt a bit, much to his surprise Moka had placed a kiss on his head, both blushing profusely they sat silent for a bit, until "my lips hurt Moka", he looked up hopefully but he saw her laughing.

"One step at a time Tsukune." She said in a sweet and seductive manner she then left the cafeteria, only after a playful wink to Tsukune.

'Well how was that? Too much I know I should say sorry' she told inner Moka using thought

'**Are you kidding me? That was perfect, if he had a tail it would be wagging like a dog's' **she replied

Tsukune had a strange day from then on every time he walked by a broom it would attack him, when he was alone playing cards would crash down around him, the only time this didn't happen was when he was with Moka, who had said it was just a coincidence, but she knew better it was Yukari, she had meant what she said the way Moka feared.

Moka, Tsukune and Kurumu were walking together through the forest discussing what had happened yesterday and why Kurumu loved Tsukune now. After a while they heard an all too familiar scream, all of them ran off in the direction of the scream, they saw a scene that was the same as yesterday's except that there were three lizard men. This time Moka didn't want them to get off lightly so she and Tsukune did their joint rosary removing and a huge demonic aura engulfed the area.

"**Ah, Moka my dearest I really can't be bothered to fight such lowly scum as this, would you please dispose of them for me?" **said the beautiful male that Yukari couldn't take her eyes off.

"**I intended to with or without your permission, and please tell me since when have I been your 'dearest Moka'?"** a sharp voice sounded. In an instant two of the lizard men were incapacitated, she turned to Tsukune, he was in conversation with Kurumu, Moka growled and charged the last one placing a fist in his gut rendering him unconscious, and then she threw the limp body at Tsukune who ducked as it was close. **"Lucky dodge Tsukune."**

"**Ah well done for taking care of them my love." **he said before placing a kiss on the back of her hand, much to his surprise she blushed slightly, he took advantage of this and placed his hand on her waist pulling her close, he then proceeded brush his lips over her neck, but Moka had regained her fury as she punched Tsukune so hard he actually flew. She then proceeded to tell Yukari something then she walked over to Tsukune and replaced their rosaries. Both Yukari and Kurumu stood over the bodies, Kurumu asked what Moka said to her.

"She said that if I ever try to hurt _her _Tsukune she would deal with me, but that's out of the question, I think I love him he's so hot as a vampire, god what I wouldn't give to be between the two of them." The eleven year old said to a very much shocked Kurumu, for two reasons, Moka had said that Tsukune was hers and also at how perverted this child was. Kurumu and Yukari were arguing about how much they loved Tsukune more than the other, they were broken up as they noticed Moka waking up, both Kurumu and Yukari walked over to her and said something to her, it made her blush but she nodded.

Tsukune woke up to feel cold and sore in the head, he tried to rub his head but failed as something was restraining his arms and legs, looking down he saw he was tied to a bed with only his underwear on he looked around to see Kurumu in a school swimsuit one or two sizes too small for her, his 'delicacy' rose to the sight that had befallen him, he quickly looked away and to his horror noticed Yukari the eleven year old, wearing only underwear that most eighteen year olds would refuse to wear, lucky for Tsukune his 'delicacy' failed to react, he turned away from the sight that any mother would be ashamed of, to see a very red Moka standing to his left in a tight white nurse's uniform, his 'delicacy' didn't rise it flew upwards, Tsukune could feel a nosebleed developing, before it did he had time to tell himself that he loved his life and would die happy, then it happened blood gushed out of his nose, some of it got on Moka who was rushing to get him a blood bag, before he lost consciousness he was beyond happy.

That's all for now boys and girls, I hope that you enjoy this chapter of my story please give feed back on how I can improve it or on how I can make anything better. M'kay


	3. Chapter 3

I most certainly do not own Rosario vampire, if I did I wouldn't be writing a fanfic for it, also happy New Year. Also I will introduce you to Snuggles the fish -

Last Time

_**Then it happened blood gushed out of his nose, some of it got on Moka who was rushing to get him a blood bag, before he lost consciousness he was beyond happy. **_

Without further delay I present Chapter 3- Who's The Real Pervert? (It's probably Yukari)

Tsukune's eyes opened to see four figures talking, he couldn't make out who they were or what they were saying, and all he knew was then he felt empty and thirsty. He closed his eyes to fall instantly into a deep slumber.

_ flashback _

_Tsukune was moved into the academy's hospital by three girls wearing night gowns, they boy they were carrying had a big grin on his face, he also had a large amount of blood down his front. The nurse had examined Tsukune and said to the girls that he was lucky to be alive after losing so much blood, but they were assured that he would recover in a few days. The nurse wanted to know what had caused the blood loss, the girls claimed ignorance, the nurse suspected them as it was only 7:30 and they were all in night gowns, but she didn't ask on. _

_Little did they know, two people watched on laughing at the events one had white robes on, and the other had a bus driver's uniform. _

"_Worrying isn't it?" the bus driver said "that we have to rely on such silly youth's."_

"_Indeed, but those two are the best hope we have" the man in white replied._

_ End Flashback _

Tsukune awoke three days later to see a very large amount of pink, he recognised as Moka, something had told him that she had been here for a while, one of her hands was in Tsukune's hand and the other was on his cheek but it fell off as he awoke. Tsukune still felt empty, unfortunately there was no blood left in the pack, but he was too weak to get a new one. After about an hour of watch Moka sleep the door opened, Tsukune looked over to see Kurumu and Yukari walking in; they both squealed and hugged him, but both pulled away looking embarrassed.

"Why am I in a hospital bed?" Tsukune asked

"What you don't remember?" Both girls said in relief

"No, but I have a really strong urge to go swimming with a nurse." He responded

"Oh well nothing worth remembering happened so just move on." Kurumu said

"Kurumu can you fetch me a fresh blood bag?" Tsukune asked

"Why a blood bag, you can have me anytime." She replied

"Well I'm quite thirsty you know." He said, but still buried his fangs in her neck anyway. After a minute he pulled away, in a daze Kurumu mumbled something about enough, Tsukune shook his head, she sighed and wobbling slightly got a fresh one from the nurse. Meanwhile Yukari had been telling him about the days he had missed, nothing much happened but he was informed that they needed to join clubs, Kurumu and Yukari had already joined the newspaper club and told Tsukune he was joining to, he accepted even though he didn't had any interest in writing, but he argued it would be fun with Moka and the others. They continued to talk about it until he asked about Moka being in the club to.

"Well she hasn't been to class for three days, she's been by your bedside" Yukari announced "but more importantly there is a peeping tom lurking around the school and we have to find him, then write an article about him."

The next morning before school Tsukune was released from the hospital with a very nervous looking Moka. They had met up with their friends by the gates, Kurumu took no time in successfully forcing his head into her chest, but quickly released him in fear of him dying of blood loss, Yukari had just clung to his front, her head on his stomach and legs around his knees, which made walking a very tiresome experience until Moka got her off of him, Tsukune noticed Moka's eyes kept travelling towards his neck.

During first class Moka was struggling to keep herself from jumping on Tsukune and drinking his blood till she was full, she knew that it wasn't the best idea as he had only just gotten out of the hospital, she kept like this until lunch, now she was desperate for his blood, only his could clench her thirst, she needed him and she needed it now. She put her hands on his shoulders and held him in place, Tsukune looked around and saw Moka leaning into his neck and then felt the bite, Moka felt all her worries dissolve inside of her when her personal favourite drink passed down through her throat, it was bliss she was melting because of the molten ecstasy passing into her. When she let go she had regained her worries, before Tsukune could stop her she had started to cry.

"Moka don't cry, if you wanted my blood you should have just asked, so please take some more." He told her. Moka looked up the tears in her eyes were blurring her vision, but she managed to put both arms around his neck and leaned in to his neck and drank her fill, leaving Tsukune fell miraculously fine, as she pulled away from his neck she placed a gentle kiss on his cheek, this left Tsukune feeling both light headed and dazed, it was as if she had drunk ten pints of his blood, he sat there smiling dumbly, he didn't even notice Moka walking out and look at him still smiling.

After school had finished Tsukune and Moka followed Kurumu to the newspaper clubs' room, it turns out it was their homeroom, they sat down at the front after turning four tables together, after a few minutes Yukari came in and sat next to Moka, she went on to warn Moka about how the president of the club was a flirt.

After a few moments a tall handsome second year walked in and introduced himself as Morioka Ginei, as he spotted Moka he ran over to her and gave her a bouquet of red roses, he then told the two new members everything they needed to know about the club. They first thing the club had to do was spread their posters around, so Gin, as he preferred to be known, got Yukari to get fetch the photocopied posters, while he got Moka and Kurumu to put the posters up, it appeared that Gin wanted the posters high up so that people would notice it when looking around absent minded, but this was until Tsukune saw Gin crouching behind Moka, Tsukune did the same, he notice what Gin did, Moka was wearing pink underwear he looked for a second until he remembered Gin was looking too, as he turn to Gin he saw Kurumu's underwear, they were black and frilly, they were very fitting of her succubus nature, he saw Gin pulling out a camera.

"WAAA!!! Gin what are you doing?" Tsukune yelled at Gin who moved away instantly.

"Don't worry girls, Tsukune here was just telling me he got an eye load of your underwear, so I punished him" Gin said in a victorious way, even though saying this both Moka and Kurumu slapped either side of his face and left the room. "You just had to lose are front row seats." He said as he left Tsukune on his own.

Moka was standing in the girls toilet alone, her face was red from shock and joy, as Tsukune looked up her skirt, which must mean he was interested in her, but then again she really didn't want Tsukune being a pervert, but if only he was just a little bit more forward and took the lead she would be so happy, she imagined a dream in her mind of how it would go.

_** Dream **_

_Tsukune and Moka were in the middle of a field, there was nothing to get in their way. It was the two of them on a blanket spread of the grass, on the blanket there was a picnic basket, filled with Moka's homemade lunch. After taking a single bit Tsukune said it was the most delicious thing he had ever eaten, Moka burst with happiness, she put her hand of Tsukune's free hand, they both looked each other in the eyes slowly getting closer, Moka was getting embarrassed so she lowered her path and dove in for his neck, but Tsukune's hand was on her jaw, he gently forced it up till Moka was looking him eye to eye, then he lunged in on her lips, it was sweet and soft, yet there was a sense of desperation in it. Moka kissed him back as he pulled away, both of Moka's arm were tightly holding onto Tsukune's shoulders, one of his hands was making its way down her back, the other was working its way up her stomach and nearing her breasts. Moka in a state of pure bliss looked up into her lovers crimson eyes._

"_**Hello Moka dearest and to what pleasure do I own you?" **_

"_**Oh Tsukune I thought we should continue where our sentimental selves left off."**_

"_**So you've finally came to your senses"**_

_** End Dream **_

"WAAAA!!!! What was that?" Tsukune shouted after awakening from a very nice dream he was having.

"**Jesus Christ on a jet ski, what did you go and wake up for, I was so close to sealing the deal and you chicken out and wake up."** A very unhappy inner self replied

Moka was shaking her head "why did it have to get ruined? Why? It's not fair I was so close."

"**Well it would appear that Tsukune got a view of that fantasy of ours, but don't worry we can use this to our advantage, if he asks us out to a picnic it's an obvious sign he wants us."**

"Well I am fine with that but I'm not so sure about you wanting to take over for me, I want first dibs on Tsukune okay."

"**Not going to happen, it was my body first so I want to enjoy it, maybe even with your Tsukune."**

"No don't do that, fine you can go first."

"**Excellent I planned to anyway; what panties are we wearing, I just don't want Tsukune to see one of your childish pairs."**

"There my plain pink ones are they too childish, what if Tsukune thinks I'm immature or something."

"**They are fine, don't worry I will just make sure he sees us in something nice"**

Gin was madly infatuated with Moka, he had to have her, she was the perfect woman for him she would bare his children, but it would seem that from what he heard from others that her and Tsukune were dating, there were three options for him, first kill Aono Tsukune, but this would probably make Moka hate him, so that wasn't a good choice, second seduce Moka and get her to leave Tsukune, this was the most sensible without looking like the bad guy, the third was to frame Tsukune doing something unfaithful or immoral, and give it to Moka, this was his best bet as he was a great photographer in his opinion.

He planned to do it during lunch; he would get a picture of Tsukune peeping in the girls locker room, he watched Tsukune and the gang meet up in the morning, first Tsukune met Moka, who held him close and much to Gin's disgust she was giving him a kiss on the neck, 'this Tsukune he has the best luck in the school, I bet they would let him away with anything.'

After a very difficult attempt of getting to class on time, Tsukune slumped into his chair and slowly fell asleep, Tsukune's teacher decided to remain ignorant to this, the whole lesson had went by and even the next one and the next, it was lunch when he was rudely awoken by Kurumu asking to have lunch together, he of course accepted.

"Yahoo! Tsukune must love me the most, oh Moka will be so... Moka?" she said as she saw Tsukune invite Moka to have lunch with them, much more to Kurumu's disgust she joined them, only to be greeted by a warm smile from Tsukune and a glare from Kurumu. Moka uncomfortably tried to make small talk with Kurumu until Gin came over and asked Tsukune for a man to man talk, he had dragged him round to the back of the gym.

"So Tsukune just what is your relationship with Moka?" he asked

"Well I think were good friends, although I do want to be more than that."

"So you're saying you want to ask her out but you don't know how she will react."

"Well yeah kind of."

"If you want to find out what she thinks of you, just look into that window." He said pointing at a small window in front of them, Tsukune climbed up on a conveniently placed barrel, he could hear talking, it was girls talking, he looked through the window to see a class of second year girls getting changed, and he heard a snap from behind him to see Gin smiling at him. "With this as evidence there is no way she would say yes." Then he leapt off from the scene, leaving a bewildered Tsukune, then a can of deodorant hit him in the head, next thing he knew he was surrounded by a large group of girls, they started to punch and kick at him, until they heard a girl shout his name to him, it was Moka, she had seen him outside the girls changing rooms being attacked by girls in their gym outfits.

"Please Tsukune don't tell me you peeped at them, tell me it's not true." She pleaded to him.

"Well I did peep but I was set up, you have to trust me." He said, but Moka just shook her head, with a single tear running down her porcelain cheek, she ran off, leaving Tsukune to get battered some more. After being turned into a bruised shapeless mass, he was taken to the storage room and locked inside, inside there was only a brush, a mop and a very small window, and he knew that he wouldn't be getting out anytime soon.

Moka was hopelessly walking around that school asking herself questions like, would Tsukune peep? What if he only sees women as sex objects? Why would he betray me like that?

"**Oh be quite, go ask him for all I care, but I think he's innocent all right, and so should you, like you are a converse projection of me he is a converse projection of his inner self, who I have met and I wouldn't put peeping past him, so your Tsukune wouldn't ever do that, understand, now shut up I'm trying to get sleep."**

Moka found herself on the roof, she wanted to find Tsukune and talk to him about nothing important like normal. Bang. The door to the roof slammed shut, it had to be Tsukune, but it wasn't it was Gin, he walked over to her holding a bouquet of roses, that looked cheap and potentially second hand.

"Moka you look sad, please let me cheer you up." He said suppressing a grin, Moka replied with a nod, Gin seemed like a gentleman to her albeit a bit half-assed at it, but she felt she could trust him, she felt him put his arm over her shoulders it was comfortable for a while, until she felt his arm fall a bit and start rubbing her breast, she tried to get out of his hold but she couldn't no matter how much she struggled.

"Moka I want to make you my woman and I will, so please don't make this hard." Gin whispered into her ear, her eyes widened in horror, she felt one of his hands slide down onto her hip, she was just about to scream when she saw the door fly open, she saw that it was Tsukune, he was accompanied by Kurumu and Yukari, Gin accidently let go of her long enough for her to run over to Tsukune crying her eyes out into his chest.

"Gin we know you framed Tsukune to be a pervert, because I saw it all, and now you try and do this to Moka we will kill you for it." Kurumu announced, Moka looked up and leapt onto Kurumu repeatedly thanking her, Tsukune pulled her up, "Moka please let Tsukune unseal you now." Kurumu pleaded

The two of them looked into each other's eyes and pulled the others rosary off, the usual aura that filled and polluted the air around them became apparent and so did the two silver haired people, the girl made the first move she punched her male counterpart in the ribs, shouting **"Don't get your hopes up I'm not that easy."** She then rounded on Gin, **"same goes for you, if you want me you're going to have to come and get me."** Gin just grinned then turned into his true form, hair was sprouting out of his body at an alarming rate, he grew claws and a longer nose, **"So you're a werewolf then this will be so much fun, I was taught how to kill one with a single finger when I was a child, maybe I will test it."**

She ran at him in rage, but the werewolf dodged her advance, he continued to run around behind her, and landed a fierce kick, he quickly moved away from her, only to see her laughing, he got really angry now, not only did she prefer Tsukune to him, she also laughed at his hardest kick, he would make her pay, Moka tried to block the werewolf as he charged her, but he was too quick and he had punched her in the gut before she could even put up her guard, she needed a plan.

Tsukune just sat back watching and talking to Kurumu who said that succubae don't mind casual sex, this caught the attention of both males nearby, Tsukune merely said he couldn't unless the one he loved agreed, and Gin had received a punch to the kidney from Moka, who thanked Kurumu, but she didn't even notice, she was entranced by Tsukune.

Moka noticed his eyes were on her, turning away hiding a blush she went to hit Gin by ended up only hitting air, Gin took advantage of this and planted a kick on the back of her knees, causing her to stumble, she couldn't keep up with his speed, she was forgetting her training, she decided to let him show off his speed in hopes of him tiring, Gin launched an attack on her, she saw an opportunity and ducked under him and placed a kick square in his chest, causing him to fall of the roof.

Moka was about to jump down after him, but she was stopped by Tsukune, he went down instead, he found Gin in a bit of a mess. **"Well seems as though I have saved your life I suggest that I get half of the photo's you have."** Gin pulled a small stack of about sixty photos out of his pocket, and then passed out.

He called Moka and the others down, they took him to the infirmary and then headed back to the dorms, on the way he announced it was his birthday in a week, he also said that he and inner Moka should go on a picnic together, in response she just looked insulted, he then went and seal himself and Moka, forgetting where they would wake up.

The end of chapter 3 I'm sorry it took so long I recently haven't been able to sit and write anything for this story for a while, but the next one will be Tsukune's birthday, I think it will involve a picnic, and a bed, also where should Tsukune wake up, I kind of want to start the next one with him in bed with Yukari and Moka all in their undies.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back and I will try to continue this story I just need to get reacquainted with it and the whole R-V world again J J


End file.
